yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch Busters 2
| website = Official website | predecessor = Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 |logo = |successor = Yo-kai Watch 4}} , more simply known as just "Yo-kai Watch Busters 2", is a role-playing strategy game developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Level-5 and is the sequel to ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters. and was released in Japan on December 16, 2017. Like how the original game took elements from [[Yo-kai Watch 2|''Yo-kai Watch 2]], Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 uses ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' as a source along with adding some original Yo-kai not present in the game. Summary The game takes place on Karakuri Island to take the treasure of the Pirate King. Plot Features Development Announcement Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 was announced in the August 2017 issue of CoroCoro magazine. Only the title was revealed as well it's release window in the winter of 2017. An official website was made, revealing the storyline of the video game and its handheld it would be on. In the September 2017 issue of CoroCoro magazine, they revealed the game version titles, known as Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Sword and Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum. Level-5 uploaded an official trailer of the game and more of the game were explained during the Japanese Nintendo Direct of September 14, 2017. Delay Level-5 announced in November that the games were pushed back from their original December 7 release date to December 16 in order to apply last-minute quality improvements to the games.『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ2 秘宝伝説バンバラヤー』の発売日が12月16日（土）に変更 - Famitsu Reception Famitsu gave Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 a 37 out of 40, which is one score higher than the original game. Criticism This game among fans is considered to be the worst of the series, due to the mass amount of glitches present. Several examples include missing dialogue and models, Yo-kai disappearing after a friend opportunity, and areas where the player or cpu-controlled Yo-kai can get stuck. The release date around the holiday season and minor delay made several fans think this video game was rushed. That can be proved by some hardly thought-out elements. Even though multiple patches were made with compensation included like free Five-Star Coins, several of the other glitches weren't fixed and new ones were created in the process. All of this likely prevented the game from getting any further updates, and the lifespan of the Nintendo 3DS was near it's end. Gallery Logo's Videos File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ2 秘宝伝説バンバラヤー ソード／マグナム』|Introduction trailer. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ2_秘宝伝説バンバラヤー_ソード／マグナム』_PV2（タイムマシーンをちょうだいVer.） File:妖怪ウォッチバスターズ2 秘宝伝説バンバラヤー Nintendo Direct 2017.9.14|Nintedo Direct September 14, 2017 introduction trailer. Trivia *''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2'' is the second Yo-kai Watch game to be outsourced by another developer. The first was ''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version'', as Just Dance games are developed around Europe, mostly in Ubisoft Paris. *This game and Yo-kai Sangokushi are the only Nintendo 3DS games not to be localised outside of Japan. *It is the second Yo-kai Watch game to not have a third version, likely due to the low sales and negative reception the game received. *''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2'' is the final Yo-kai Watch game and LEVEL-5 title to be developed for the Nintendo 3DS. *On January 15, 2019, the official English Yo-kai Watch Twitter account had taken interest in localizing the video game, but their decision would have to be made with Level-5.https://twitter.com/YokaiWatchNews/status/1085265873290448896 *This is the first Yo-kai Watch video game to not have a fictional work disclaimer at the beginning of the game. *This is the last Yo-kai Watch video game to be released in the Heisei Period. *This is the last Yo-kai Watch video game to include Usapyon's original voice actress Kotori Shigemoto. Due to her retiring from performing arts in March 2019, she was replaced by Hana Satou in Yo-kai Watch 4. External links * Official website References Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Spin-off series games Category:Video games